Gefangenschaft
by irenia
Summary: 1.Story von mir Ein Junge wacht an einen für Ihn unbekannten Ort auf... Ein Mädchen lernt, was es bedeutet, Freunde zu finden und Abenteuer zu erleben. Ich bin die Eigentümerin dieser Story und habe sie auch mal woanders veröffentlicht z.b Anime
1. Erkenntnis

Langsam aber sicher wachte in einem spärlich beleuchteten Zimmer ein Mann auf.

Dieser junger Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und Sommersprossen sah sich um.

„Wo, wo bin ich hier?" Fragte der Mann. „Du. du bist hier im scheußlichsten Gefängnis der Welt, mein Kleiner"sprach ein anderer Herr, der sich anscheinend im selben Zimmer befand. Er sah sich um und erblickte auf der anderen Seite des Raumes...

Einen alten, augedürrten Mann.

Der junge Mann fragte: „Was meinst du damit! Wer bist du überhaupt?"

HsckHsckHsckHsck... „Ich bin Matthew King, Dieb und Pirat! Und DU bist hier im ‚Impel Down"

*'I—mpel D—own'… dann hat dieser Drecksack mich tatsächlich erwischt…, was mache ich nur?* dachte sich der junge Mann.

„UND!"sprach der Alte in einem nervigem Ton „Was denn, ja was willst du KING?" fragte der Junge barsch.„Wer bist du?"fragte der Alte. Und der Junge antwortete: „Ich? Ich bin Portgas D. Ace, Kommandant der 2 Division von Whitebeard!"

HschkHsckHschkHsckHsckHsck „Dann hat es den alten also selber getroffen... rechts soll's mir sein!" lachte King. „Hör auf zu lachen!" kam es von Ace wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Was hast du mir schon zu sagen? Du kannst mir nichts tun! Die Wände... als auch die Gitter... Ja sogar das Geschirr ist aus Seestein, dem härtesten Material der Welt!" lachte King nur noch mehr.

„Sei ruhig und wage es ja nicht Whitebeard zu beleidigen!" Schrie sich Ace schon fast die Seele aus dem Leib, während der Alte nur lachte.

„Hört auf zu schreien!" lies sich eine andere Stimme vernehmen. Mit lauten Schritten und immer schneller kam ein junger Mann an die 30 auf die beiden zu.

„Elendes Piraten pack.. Immer das gleiche... aber was macht das schon? Ihr seid bald geliefert! Hier euer Essen, auch wenn das vielleicht euer letztes sein sollte. Hier kann man nie wissen" sagte er genüsslich und reichte den beiden etwas zu essen.

Als Ace das Geschirr anfasste krachte er förmlich auf den Boden. „Na, glaubst du mir endlich? Du Groooßer Kommandant?"sprach King spöttisch. Langsam aber sicher setzte Ace sich auf und nahm vorsichtig seine Speise zu sich. Dabei sah er sich im Raum um *Wie komme ich nur raus? Wie komme ich nur raus?* dachte er sich.

Derweil auf einem Schiff, viele Seemeilen entfernt...

„Also, wenn die Karte stimmt sollte es noch 2 Wochen zur Fischmenschinsel dauern." sprach Nami.

„Noch 2 Wochen??? Ach komm schon Naaamiii das kann nicht dein ernst sein! ." fragte Ruffy, der Kapitän der *Thousand Sunny*

„Doch Ruffy! Wir sind durch dieses übergroße Schiff weit vom Weg abgekommen und das weißt du ganz genau!" sagte wiederum Nami, die Ruffy derweil eine KOPFNUSS verpasste. „Sanjiii wann gibt's Futter?????" kam es nur von Ruffy.

*Dieser Fresssack*... dachten sich Nami und Sanji.

Sanji brachte Ruffy derweil sein Mittagessen.

Sanji lächelte während er Ruffy seine Portion gab. Jedoch ...

„Hier, Ruffy... RUUFFFYYY! Hast du schon wieder Namileins Portion verdrückt?" „Ich weiß nicht wovon..."versuche Ruffy sich rauszureden. Das hatte jedoch nicht viel Sinn... ;Phaawww;(Ruffy kracht in der Küche gegen die Wand). „Mach das noch mal und du bekommst 2 Tage lang nichts!" regte Sanji sich auf.

Unbemerkt stahl sich ein Mann mit übergroßener Nase aus dem Zimmer.Während er Zwei Teller trug (ratet mal, was er gemacht hat, kommt ihr drauf?^^)

*Phew das war knapp, fast hätte mich Sanji gesehen! *dachte sich Lysop, der sich anscheinend Namis Portion genommen hatte und Ruffy anstatt seiner dafür büßen lies. Dann näherte sich er, der Mann mit der wohl längsten Nase der Welt, sich dem mit Gras über gezogenem Deck der "Thousand Sunny". Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch was aus der Nähe zu kommen schien. "Eine Möwe! Hier auf dem offenen Meer!" dachte er sich .

Nochmal überlegte er...

*Eine Möwe? Achja! Das hätte ich ganz vergessen. Ab jetzt können wir wieder die Möwenpost empfangen. Trotzdem.. hier auf der Grandline die Zeitung zu bekommen ist wirklich selten* Als er die Zeitung die er von der Möwe bekam, las, stieß er einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Lysop? Lysop? Was ist los?" fragten Sanji, Nami und Ruffy die gerade herbeigestürmt waren. „Lysop! Du hast also Namileins Portion gegessen!"schnaubte ein zutiefst wütender Koch.

Lysop schrie jedoch nur panisch:

„Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal! Schaut was in der Zeitung steht!

Ruffy dein Bruder!"

„Was ist mit Ace? Ist sein Kopfgeld etwa wieder gestiegen?" lachte Ruffy.

„Nein, er... Er ist im Impel Down!" „Was sagst du da Lysop, wenn das ein Scherz ist dann..." ;Pheeeew; krachte es(Ruffy flog wieder gegen eine Wand) „Jetzt lass ihn man aussprechen!" sprach Sanji.

Lysop sprach daraufhin nur schnell und nervös aus:

„Hört zu! _Auf Banero Island wurde der berühmt berüchtigte Portgas D. Ace, Kommandant der 2 Division Whitebeards gefangen genommen und nach Impel Down verbracht. Nach neuesten Erkenntnissen soll Ihn ein neuer Samurai der Meere er nennt sich selbst 'Blackbeard' gefangen genommen haben. Es wird angenommen, dass die Marine mit dem Kommandant einen großen Vorteil gegenüber der Piraterie in der Hand hat. Weitere Erkenntnisse zu Portgas D. Ace können sie in den nächsten Ausgabe lesen."_

„Wir müssen zu Ace!"sagte Ruffy „Das geht nicht! Der Lockport zeigt immer nur in eine Richtung. Wir müssen warten bis wir auf der nächsten Insel sind und dann wieder mit einem Eternal-Port zu Water 7 zurück. Von da aus könnten wir den Weg finden."sprach Nami entschuldigend aus.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren. Nach der letzten Aktion wurde der Weg des Seezuges zu Enies Lobby und somit auch zu Impel Down zerstört! Außerdem! Im Impel Down.. weißt du was da los ist?" fragte Franky, der Schiffszimmermann der Strohüte, der mit den restlichen Mitgliedern der Bande dem Schreien gefolgt war.

„Nö" sagte Ruffy „ Ja, was glaubst du denn woher der Buster Call gekommen ist? Das Hauptquartier der Marine befindet sich ganz in der Nähe! Wir können das niemals schaffen! Selbst wenn wir noch so stark wären könnten wir es nicht schaffen! Es tut mir leid für deinen Bruder!" sagte Franky.


	2. Ankunft oder doch nur Traum?

_**Derweil in unserer Welt...**_

(??? POV)

'Schon wieder so ein verdammter Mathe test, den haben wir jetzt fast jede Woche, langsam reicht es!' dachte ich mir, während ich gelangweilt zu der nächsten Stunde ging.

„Was glaubt ihr was habt ihr denn auf dem Test?" fragte ich Melissa, eine Klassenkameradin von mir. „Keine Ahnung... bin nicht mal fertig geworden. Der Lehrer hat uns diesmal wirklich zuviel aufgehalst". Einige stimmen zu und regten sich noch den ganzen Tag über diesen Test auf.

Nach der Schule...

'Ich kann jetzt ne halbe Stunde auf der Bushaltestelle warten, und es ist hier saukalt! Keiner holt mich ab, ist ja auch klar...

Wär doch cool wenn ich jetz in der OP Welt wäre... Was würde ich dafür wohl aufgeben?... Lass mal sehen: ALLES!'

„Soll ich dir einen Besen bringen, oder was machst du da?"fragte mich ein Junge, wahrscheinlich 1 - 2 Jahre jünger als ich.

„Ich hasse Zigaretten! Ausserdem was soll ich sonst hier machen, außer die Zigaretten wegscheren? Hier gibt es ja noch nicht einmal etwas zu trinken und außerdem hab ich kein Buch mit!"kommentierte ich schnappig zurück.

„Dann nimm doch einen Laptop mit!" fragte Janin, ein Mädchen aus meiner Klasse. „Ich hab aber zwei Laptops zuhause!" Sagte ich, klar wusste ich dass es nicht das war, was sie hören wollten. Trotzdem war ich auf Ihren Kommentar gespannt. „Hah" kam es nur von den anderen. „Ja dann nimm halt einen mit!" „Aber ich kann die in der Schule nicht benützen, keiner von denen hat Kabelloses Internet" kam es von mir. „Tja dann hast du halt Pech gehabt."

Die Minuten verstrichen und ENDLICH kam der Bus.

10 Minuten später

„Boah, die Schule war heute so anstrengend! Der Lehrer hat uns über 40 Aufgaben aufgegeben inklusive Bezugskalkulationen!" schimpfte ich förmlich heraus. „ Was glaubst du denn was du darauf hast?" fragte meine Mutter.

„Keine Ahnung! Aber ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl! Denke ich habe einen 3 oder einen vierer...aber selbst wenn ich gut war, darf man mich NICHT loben. Sonst bekomme ich Übermut und das bedeutet nen Fleck!".

Ich ging ins Bett und versuchte mir wie fast immer vorzustellen, wie wenn Itachi (von Naruto) auf die Strohhutbande trifft und von denen gezwungen wird, beizutreten. Ich konnte mir ja wie immer kein Lächeln verkneifen ' xDDDDDDDDDDD WTF löööl' so ungefähr sahen meine Gedankengänge aus. Langsam aber sicher schlief ich ein.

_**Im Traum**_

'Woah wo bin ich denn hier? eine schöne Gasse, erinnert mich irgendwie an Kokos. Hahah....Hey hab wohl wieder einen luiziden Traum... das is total schön hehe...' dachte ich mir während ich in den Gassen von Kokos nach diesem einen Jungen Ausschau hielt. 'Ach verdammt der ist doch in Goza, mit diesem umgedrähten Häuser....' plötzlich zog es in meinem Bauch und das letzte was ich noch mitbekam war, dass ich fiel.

„...Nani?...::::unverständlich::::::" „Hai!" hörte ich und dachte mir nur 'Scheisse, hab ich etwa schon wieder One piece oder Naruto eingeschalten lassen?' Ich öffnete meine Augen und sag mich in einem weißen Bett liegen. Ich schaute mich genau um, und was sah ich da ? Ein Zimmer ganz aus Holz!. Ich bemerkte wie sich das Zimmer hin und herbewegte. Ich dachte ' One piece? ONE PIECE??????? :DDD???' Mein Atem wurde schneller und schneller, ich dachte schon ich würde hyperventilieren. Ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen und hörte jemanden kommen. Schnell legte ich mich ins Bett und täuschte ein langsames Aufwachen vor.

Als ich meine Augen aufschlug sah ich eine ältere Frau mit Pferdeschwanz an meinem Bett. Sie war dabei zu versuchen mich aufzuwecken und freute sich sichtlich als sie bemerkte, dass ich wach war. Sie stellte etwas zu essen und ein Getränk (COLA!! :D) neben mein Bett und verlies das Zimmer. Ich aß und trank alles auf, was da war. Als ich an mir herunter sah viel mir beinahe der Teller aus den Händen. Ich sah total COOOL aus! (Bild wird später unten eingefügt, keine Angst)

'Geil hehe. Aber ist das auch echt?' Meine Finger berührten erstmal meinen kurzen, blauen Haaren. 'OKAYY... Erst wache ich hier auf. Höre jemanden der japanisch spricht, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sehe meine Haare, die auch noch blau sind, mit einer Blüte aus Papier darin!. Okay dieser Traum ist wirklich cool. Leute, Leute. Ich sehe wie **Konan** aus, und das auch in der **Akatsuki Kleidung**.' Ich zog erstmal meinen langen und schwarzen Mantel (natürlich mit den Mustern!) aus. Ich legte ihn zur Seite und nach einer kurzen Pause ging ich ganz vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer. Ich begegnete einen Jungen mit weißen Haaren der mich eiligst in einen großen Raum brachte. Der Raum war relativ groß, ich könnte locker behaupten 40 Personen hätten reingepasst. Der Junge zerrte mich zu einen Mann, ebenfalls mit weißen Haaren. Ich denke, dass das sein Vater, oder sein Bruder gewesen ist. Der Fremde sprach dann zu mir „...Nani...:???" Ich verstand nur das Wort Nani, da ich bei Anime Serien immer die japanischen Folgen mit deutschem Untertitel las. Nach langer Zeit mit dem Versuch sich mit Zeichensprache die Situation zu erklären stellten sich die beiden (nach meiner Ansicht jedenfalls) sich vor.


	3. Leben

„Störtebeker Klaus" sagte der Ältere von den beiden. „Shiba" sagte der Jüngere, ohne einen Nachnamen zu nennen.

Nun wusste Ich, dass mein Part gekommen war. Nur was sollte ich sagen?. Ich war immerhin in der One Piece Welt ich das wusste? Ein Gottverdammter Eternal Port lag auf dem Tisch und an der Wand hing eine Karte der Grand Line. Ich ging die Varianten durch. Meine Liste der Namen: Shiwa, Irenia, Nico Robin und Nami mussten gestrichen werden, denn die Namen gab es ja bereits, ich wunderte mich sowieso wieso es keine Menschen mit zwei gleichen Namen gab.

Also weiter: Serena, Theresa, Konan (wegen der Naruto Serie, ich wusste ja dass sie so heisst.) mhmm nun gibts noch ähh Sakura, dass fällt auch leider weg, da ja Drum ja so ähnlich klingt. Nekomata wäre gut, da die zweischwänzige Katze in Naruto so heisst und ich Katzen wirklich mag.

Ich sagte:„..."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen , sprach ich in einer anderen Sprache. Warum nur, gottverdammter? Ich dachte nur : Ich habe Angst, was wird nur werden, ich hab keine Ahnung was ich jetzt machen soll. Eichiiro Oda lässt seine Figuren zwar nur extrem selten sterben, aber was, wenn ich nicht zu Ihnen gehöre?. Egal! dachte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ist irgendwas, hast du vielleicht noch Hunger?" fragte Störtebeker, der lächeln in seinem Stuhl saß. „Nein danke. Das Essen war sehr gut."

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Unser Köchin ist wirklich begabt. Du wirst sie bald kennen lernen. Um genau zu sein, wirst du bald alle kennenlernen. Shiba hier bringt dich nur noch schnell wieder in deine Kabine wo du dich, wenn du denn möchtest dich herrichten kannst. Nicht wahr, SHIBA?" „Ja, großer Bruder!" meinte Shiba nur lächelnd und brachte mich wieder in mein Zimmer.

„Ich soll dich dann in Vier Stunden abholen. Kommst du eh zurecht?" fragte er und ich sah mich blitzschnell um. Ich konnte in das Nachbarzimmer sehen, wo eine Dusche, eine Toilette und sich sogar eine Badewanne Regale standen dort. Alles in allem war das Bad fast das schönste hier. Im "Wohnzimmer" gab es ein dickes, fettes Bücherregal mit allerlei Romanen soweit ich erkennen konnte. Ich erblickte sogar die Harry Potter teile und die Bücher meines Lieblingsautors. Es waren sogar Teile dabei, die es eigentlich gar nicht gab? Ach was solls. Ich sah mich weiter um und erblickte etwas, was ich nie gedacht hätte. EIN PC mit Internetanschluss und Stromanschluss war auch noch dabei!. WIE ZUM TEUFEL, ACH HERRGOTT YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! One piece und Pccc One piece und Pcccc dachte ich nur trällernd. Ich schaute mich nochmal um und sah einen weg nach draußen. Wohl eine Art "Balkon" auf See. Hehe. „Du kannst ihn gleich erkunden, aber hast du jetzt alles was du brauchst?" „Äh Ja. Vielen Vielen Dank.!" sagte ich nur und Shiba verließ das Zimmer.

Wie vom Blitz geleitet oder besser wie einen großen Hügel mit einem Fahrrad herunterfahren lief ich zum "Balkon". So eine schöne und erschreckende Aussicht!. Grünes, klares und sehr weitreichendes Meer. Ich hörte ein Geräusch und sah nach unten. Orcas. Sie verhielten sich wie "bekannten" Delphine was mich sehr amüsierte. Sie sprangen wie verrückt herum und jagten kleine Fische. Als ich kurz nicht aufpasste, erwischte mich einer und schleckte mich mit seiner Zunge ab. Ich streichelte ihn und sie schienen wirklich weiter zu müssen. „Kommt Ihr morgen wieder?" sprach ich zu Ihnen, fast wie in Trance. Mein Lieblingswal "Kira" sprang hoch und "nickte". Dabei ließ er einen kleinen Gegenstand fallen. Es war ein grüner Rucksack. Als ich Ihn aufhob bemerkte ich, dass er genau wie der von Ace. Darin waren ein bisschen Geld,ein Logport, ein Eternal Port und eine Frucht. Als wahrer One piece fan wusste ich sofort dass es eine Teufelsfrucht lies ich sie erstmal darin. Ich ging ins Bad und duschte mich. Danach putzte ich mir die Zähne und zog mir ein Ninja- Piraten Crossover Outfit an, dass ich im Kleiderschrank gefunden hatte. Ich versuchte auch ein paar Jutsus. Schließlich sah ich wie Konan aus und sollte auch Chakra besitzen. Ich schaffte nur das Kawarimi No Jutsu. Ich fragte mich aber auch, woher der Baumstumpf dafür kam. EGAL!

Und schon waren die vier Stunden vorbei. Ich schaute auf die Tür und wartete, dass man mich abholt. Die Frau, die mich anscheinend gepflegt hatte, erschien und begleitete mich bis zum Außendeck. Dort standen um die 40 Personen. Die meisten waren um die 30 Jahre alt und außer mir gab es nur noch 3 Kinder.

Die Frau begann zu sprechen „Wie ihr sicherlich alle wisst haben wir heute früh im Meer ein Mädchen treiben gesehen. Sie heisst ... und ist wie alt?" fragte sie und lächelte. Ähh ich bin 17 Jahre alt. Ich komme aus Villa. Ich weiss leider nicht, wie ich hergekommen bin."log ich schnell.

„Das ist schlecht...wir haben Villa vor über 4 Monaten passiert." bedauerte Fran, die Köchin sowie die Ärztin des Schiffes.

„Na, das ist doch aber kein Problem. Sie kann dir doch helfen, Oder?" sagte Störtebeker.

„Ja... ich kanns ja mal versuchen, und ich VERSPRECHE, Ich gebe mir Mühe!!" sagte ich in einem vertrauensklingenden Ton.

„Ich hole dich morgen um 08:00 Uhr ab, Okay?" fragte Fran.

„Ja! In Ordnung" sprach ich in einem nervösem Ton.

Dann sprach der Kaptän nochmal „Okay, Seit höflich zu Ihr! Morgen am Abend ist ein Fest zur Feier des neuen Crewmitgliedes,un!"

"Wann hab ich gesagt dass ich beitrete? Ich bin so sauer, ich.. sag mal.. HAT der grade un gesagt?????? DEIDARA?? WTF IST HIER LOS!"


	4. Realisierung

Ich schaute dem Kapitän noch eine Weile hinterher. Da sah ich jedoch dass sich dass sich das nichts bringt (Alle sind schon weg, und ich stehe alleine wie ein begossener Pudel da) ging ich wieder auf mein neues Zimmer. Nocheinmal lies ich mir das Geschehene revou passieren.

Schon wieder atmete ich heftig und konnte mich nur schwer zurückhalten.

Ich dachte mir die ganze Zeit" One pieeeece One pieeeceeee Yeooos Yeooos. Hmm LOL Ich sollte WIRKLICH mal sehen ob der Pc funktioniert. Dann schreib ich gleich ne fanfic und stell sie online. Auf Animexx. Hahha und keiner wird wissen dass ich echt hier bin HAHAHAHAH." (Keine Angst Leute ich bin leider nicht dort) Mein Jüngeres Ich sprach allerdings zu mir "Das kannst du nicht machen."

Ich dachte daraufhin nur" Ach verdammt stimmt ja eh. Ich sollte mich eh besser üm das Jetzt kümmern. Das wolltest du doch immer. Du wolltest immer in eine andere Welt. Jetzt hast du sie. Verspiel sie nicht! Und den Pc lässt du erstmal eine ganze Weile stehen. Scheiss Pc. Ich bin in der ONE PIECE WELT VERDAMMT!. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge."

Währenddessen ging ich wieder zum kleinen "Balkon" legte mich auf den Holzboden und schaute den wunderschönen, blauen Himmel an. Es waren kaum Wolken am Himmel. Dafür aber umso schönere. Nach einigen Minuten jedoch bemerkte ich, dass die Wolken verschwanden und dem Sonnenuntergang wichen. Ich blickte mit einem Lächeln in den Himmel und ging langsam wieder hinein, da ich müde wurde.

Um die Langeweile und die Müdigkeit zu überbrücken ging ich zum Bücherregal und nahm mir einen dicken Horrorstreifen heraus. Von Stephen King. Da ich ein sehr schneller Leser war, war ich in einigen wenigen Stunden fertig. "Das muss ich morgen unbedingt nochmal lesen" dachte ich fröhlich und stopfte das Buch irgendwo rein, denn ich hatte vergessen wo es vorher gelegen hatte. Nun fragte ich mich folgendes "Wie spät ist es denn, Hm?" und ging wieder raus. Es war Nacht. Der Regen rieselte leise und leicht auf mich herab. Nach einer Weile, als ich den Regen lang genug beobachtet hatte „Was für ein wunderschöner Regen" sprach ich und setzte meinen Satz weiter fort. "Ahh wie erfrischend. Ein bisschen kühl ist es auch. Vllt hat es 15 - 17°C?". Plötzlich bemerkte ich lautes Geplärr und sah mich um. Da ich mich auf der rechten Seite des Schiffes (noch wusste ich nicht wie das heisst)befand, konnte ich die Lichter des Speisesaals erkennen(Ich erkannte es an dem Geruch von dort).

Von drinnen schien lautes Gerede zu kommen „Sie ist ein bisschen schüchtern oder?" kam es von einer Männerstimme...„Yaah aber sie wird sich schon eingewöhnen." sprach eine andere Stimme. Da ich nicht wissen wollte, was sie noch sprechen würden, ging ich langsam (aber mit offenen Ohren!) wieder in das Zimmer und schlief wohl auch schnell ein, schließlich war das ein sehr anstrengender und sehr seltsamer Tag gewesen.

Nächster Morgen

Ich kam langsam wieder zu meinem Bewusstsein. Bevor ich meine Augen öffnete und wagte etwas anderes zu tun als durch den Mund zu atmen hoffte ich inständig dass dies kein Traum war. Ich dachte während dieser Unsicherheit auch noch ein bisschen über die anderen Mangas, Animes, Pokito Verunstaltung, und natürlich auch noch über meine Familie und Schulfreunde nach.

Nun war der Moment gekommen, indem sich alles entscheiden würde ich dachte in diesen Augenblicken nur noch

"Vielleicht ist es ja Nacht und deswegen hat man mich nicht aufgeweckt. Normal müsste ich längst wach sein."

Mit einem **unguten Gefühl** öffnete ich die Augen und was ich erblickte war... Das Zimmer, welches ich gestern zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Langsam versuchte ich wirklich zu realisieren was da passierte. "Denken,du musst denken. Okay. Schnell. Schau wie spät es ist, versuch SOFORT raus zubekommen wie spät es ist. Wenn es noch vor 7:30 ist duschst du und ziehst dir was frisches an. Dann gehst du zu der Küche wie es dir Fran gestern gesagt hat. Ah ah, sie holt mich ja ab. Ganz vergessen."sagte ich und flitzte nervös durch das Zimmer. Ich nahm an, dass es noch früh genug war und war in 20 Minuten mit dem Duschen, Haare waschen, Haare trocknen (mit Handtuch, mit was denn sonst) und natürlich mit dem Anziehen fertig. Es wunderte mich ein bisschen, dass es hier eine Menge Dinge zum Anziehen gab: Ein Mace T-Shirt(alla Bellemere), Ein T-Shirt mit Totenköpfen (:O ?), eine rote Hose alá Safari Style, und vieles mehr.

Schließlich kam ein lautes Klopfen. Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam.

Ich erblickte Fran und lächelte.

Sie fragte„Bist du jetzt fertig? Oder brauchst du noch 5 Minuten?" ich sagte

„ Nein danke, ich hab alles." Sie meinte „Okay, komm mal mit. Ich zeige dir die Küche und zeige dir, was du machen kannst.". Sie ging 7 Türen weiter, öffnete die Tür und schloss sie wieder hinter mir. Danach ging es eine Treppe herab und zwei Türen rechts. Als sie die Tür öffnete erblickte ich einen großen, relativ gut ausgestatteten Raum. Dann fing sie wieder an zu sprechen „Heute gibt es Kartoffelauflauf. Als Nachspeise gibt es Kokoscrêpes. Beniko, Yuudai, Shibaaaaa!" Lautes Fußtrampeln lies mich erahnen, dass Beniko und Yuudai Kinder waren. Shiba hatte ich ja schon am Vortag kennen versuchte mich schnell an die Kinder zu erinnern die ich am Außendeck gesehen hatte.

"War da nicht so ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren und ein Junge mit braunen Haaren.?Mhhm ." Bevor ich mir sicher sein konnte, kamen die drei herein. Sie sahen genauso aus, wie ich es gedacht hatte. Bevor ich in der Lage war, auch nur noch ein Wort mit ihnen zu wechseln sprach Fran dazwischen. „Okay, tut mir Leid dass ich jetzt so schnell unterbrechen muss, aber ich muss mich alleine um die Nachspeise kümmern und der Kartoffelhaufen ist einfach zu viel für mich allein. Da drüben" lächelte sie und zeigte auf einen Tisch mit einem riesigen Berg voller Kartoffeln.„Da drüben steht ein Tisch voller Kartoffeln. Könntet Ihr die Kartoffeln bitte schälen? Keine Angst ihr könnt euch hinsetzen. Im Nebenzimmer stehen 4 Stühle und ein paar Eimer. Könntet Ihr die Kartoffeln bitte schälen und in die Eimer leeren?"

„Ja, klar. Kommt Beniko, Yuudai und Tsume."sagte Shiba zustimmend. Wir folgtem Ihm ins Nachbarzimmer und nahmen die Stühle, sowie alles anderes was wir brauchten mit. Als wir wieder zurück waren setzten wir uns und fingen an die Kartoffeln zu schälen und in den Eimer zu werfen. "One Piece, One piece," dachte ich während ich stundenlang die Kartoffeln schälte und in den Eimer warf.

Nach 3 Stunden

Fran war anscheinend fertig und sagte:„Ihr könnt jetzt aufhören. Ihr habt wirklich mehr als genug gemacht. Schließlich..soll sich ja unser neues Mitglied.."sagte sie und lächelte mich an „...wohlfühlen und nicht bei Ihrer eigenen Willkommens feier ü geh schon in dein Zimmer, du sollst doch nicht zuviel von deiner eigenen Party sehen, noch bevor sie angefangen hat."

Ich nickte und ging langsam wieder in mein Zimmer.


	5. Was kommt nun auf mich zu?

Seit Stunden wartete ich nun schon in meinem Zimmer und so langsam verging mir die Lust sowie auch die Nerven noch länger zu warten. Ich wusste nicht was ich während der langen Zeit zu tun hatte und so suchte und fand ich glücklicherweise einen kleinen roten Ball mit dem ich wie immer meine Zielgenauigkeit üben konnte.

Gerade als ich darüber nachdachte ob es nicht besser wäre schlafen zu gehen öffnete sich die Tür und erblickte...Shiba. Er hatte eine roten Augenbinde in der Hand und scheinte noch nervöser als sonst zu sein. Ich fragte Ihn:„ Womi...Komm einfach mit. Ich lege dir diese Augenbinde um damit du nicht schon von vornherein alles weißt" unterbrach Shiba mich und legte mir die Augenbinde um.

"Ich hasse so einen Kinderkram" dachte ich während ich mit Shiba mitging und mir das gefallen ließ. "Mal sehen was das wird..." dachte ich während ich durch die vielen Gänge und Türen ging. Irgendwann bemerkte Ich einen leicht süßlichen Geruch. Und einen anderen den mir das Blut kochen ließ. ALKOHOL. "Ich mag keinen Alkohol. Nein wirklich nicht. Wie bring ich denen nun bei dass Ihr neues Mitglied Alkohol verabscheut?" dachte Ich und hob meine Augenbrauen etwas an.

In diesem Augenblick erhob sich eine kleine Stimme der Neugier in mir "Wie wär ´s wenn du ´s einfach mal probierst?" Als ich das bemerkte versuchte ich das zu kontern. Ich hatte schon öfters bemerkt dass sich in meinem Geist eine "nette Stimme" und eine "böse Stimme" verankert hatte. Jedoch konnte Ich dieses äußerst interessante Gespräch nicht weiterführen, da Shiba nun angefangen

hatte zu sprechen. „ ..abnehmen" verstand ich nur noch. "Mist, Wahrscheinlich meinte er jetzt so etwas wie 'Wir sind da. Du kannst es jetzt abnehmen'" während Ich mir dies dachte nahm Ich die Augenbinde ab und sah etwas für mich sehr überraschendes.

Einen riesige Kirschtorte mit mehreren Schichten. Auf der Torte war geschrieben:

_Willkommen Tsume. Wenn Du jetzt nach rechts schauen würdest?_

Bevor Ich jedoch "nach rechts" sah schaute ich noch schnell die Torte etwas genauer an.

Sie war sehr schön und hatte auch mehrere Lagen **[Ich meine solche Torten wie auf einer Hochzeit]**

Auf der obersten Torte war noch eine Miniatur von mir abgebildet. So wie es aussah hatte Sie jemand aus Marzipan oder so etwas gemacht. So genau kannte ich mich damit jedoch noch nicht aus. _**egal.**_

Da ich sie nun genug bewundert hatte sah ich also "nach rechts" und ich erblickte

den Kapitän des Schiffes. In der Hand hatte er eine schöne goldene Kette mit einem Zeichen darauf. Der Kapitän sprach „Jedes neue Mitglied unserer Bande bekommt ein Geschenk zur Zeichen der Freundschaft. Da du eine Lady bist können wir dir doch keine Schwerter oder Pistolen geben. Und deswegen hat sich Shiba hier..[Shiba grinse mich an] überlegt dass wir dir einfach diese Kette hier geben. Sie ist aber keine normale Kette. Wir haben sie vor Jahren von einem Typen von der Marine gestohlen. Sie soll Teufelskräfte in sich haben. Du weißt doch was Teufelskräfte sind, oder?!" „Ja... klar!" antwortete ich.

Nun ging er auf mich zu und legte mir die Kette um. In dem Moment in der ich die Kette umgelegt bekam spürte ich eine Art Druckwelle und flog fast über das ganze Deck. Moriko, ein 25- jähriger Zirkusartist (So fand ich später heraus) fing mich auf und sprach sorgenvoll „Tut mir leid... vielleicht kommt das von der Kette... hast du dir hoffentlich nichts getan?"

„Naja... geht schon" sagte ich und nun fing der Kapitän wieder zu sprechen an. „Auf unser neues Mitglied, Tsume!" Und alle anderen fingen nun zu jubeln an

„AUF TSUUUMEEE!!" Ich konnte nicht anders und lächelte. Nun sah ich wieder Fran die auch nur meinte „Komm, schneide die Torte an. Ich habe das Rezept von einem alten Freund von mir.. Er ist Barmann auf Jaya und sein Bruder macht die besten Kirschtorten der Grand Line! Dir schmeckt sie bestimmt". Ich ging also auf den Tisch auf dem die Torte stand zu, nahm das Messer das auf der Seite lag und schnitt mir ein Stück herunter. Als ich sie in den Mund nahm stellte ich erschreckt fest, dass sie UNGLAUBLICH lecker schmeckte.

So etwas hatte ich noch **NIEMALS** gegessen. Eine wahre Meisterleistung der Kochkunst. Wie viele Kirschen wohl darin sein mögen? Und überhaupt aus was bestand der Boden? Ich genoss das Stück in vollen Zügen und aß jeden Bissen mit Genuss.

Nun ließ ich mal die anderen probieren und Ihnen schmeckte es anscheinend genauso wie mir, denn als ich noch ein Stück haben wollte war alles schon weg. Nun hörte ich Musik und schaute mich um um zu sehen woher die denn kam. Ich sah dass es auf dem Deck einen kleinen abgesperrten Bereich gab.

Auf dieser Stelle sah ich doch tatsächlich Schnecken. Nun dämmerte es mir.

Teleschnecken. Auf dieser kleinen Anlage waren 8 von Ihnen. Eine weiße, eine rote, eine gelbe, eine grüne. Der Rest war schwarz. Ausgenommen noch einer alten, silbernen."Das schau ich mir später an. Aber woher zum Donner..!" Ich sah nun woher die Musik kam. Der Kapitän hielt eine Art von Schneckenhaus in der Hand.

_Ein Dial_.Er legte es auf den Tisch und nun fingen die Leute um mich herum zu tanzen an. Jeder tanzte mit jedem. „Willst du vielleicht... mit mir tanzen?" hörte ich einen Mann reden und drehte mich zu Ihm. Er war so um die Mitte 20. „Ich kann nicht tanzen..." antwortete ich. Aber er sagte daraufhin nur „Ich kann es auch nicht... keiner von uns hat es jemals vorher gemacht... Nicht einmal unser... Superkapitän hier" und schaute grinsend in das Gesicht des Kapitäns.

'Bwwhhhh' und schon hatte er, soweit ich bemerkte eine riesige Beule von Beniko verpasst bekommen. „WENN DU DAS NOCHMAL SAGST, WENN DU DAS NOCHMAL SAGST" schrie sie und versuchte den Mann zu erwürgen. Sie wurde jedoch von Shiba und von Yuudai mit Müh und Not zurückgehalten. Ich bemerkte dass wirklich alle und ich meine auch alle außer Ich und Beniko lachten. „Wir sind alle Freunde hier. Niemand würde den anderen ernsthaft verletzen" hörte ich Fran sagen, sah sie jedoch nirgends. Der Mann forderte mich nun erneut auf und diesmal stimmte ich zu. Ich versuchte mich richtig hinzustellen und einigermaßen Schritt halten zu können.

**_Die Party ist noch nicht zuende.... :) Wer Fehler bemerkt oder mir Tipps zur Satzstellung geben kann zu dem sag ich nur..._**_**  
**_****

**_IMMER her damit!_**


	6. Ernüchterung

°° Nebenbemerkungen

** Das wird gedacht

"" Das wird gesagt

Seit Stunden gab es nun einfach nichts neues mehr. Die Feier bestand mittlerweile nur noch aus trinken, rauchen und tonnenweise Kuchen in sich rein stopfen. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und so nahm ich mir hier und da noch einen Bissen.

*Verdammt ich will endlich was machen... das ist alles so öde... am Anfang war es ja noch ganz lustig. Aber jetzt... die saufen sich nur noch voll und ich hab verdammt nochmal keine Ahnung wo Ruffy, Ace und die anderen sind. ACE ganz besonders... ahh ich sollte nicht soviel Fanfictions lesen. Verdammt ich will hier weg. Es ist hier JA SOWAS VON NIX LOS!!*

"Tsume?" Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen wer mich ansprach – "Ähh was ist denn Shiba- kun?"

"Taicho- san möchte mit dir sprechen. "Komm her ich führe dich zu ihm". Ich ging mit ihm und kam dann wieder mit zum Käptn.

"Also, hast du dir schon überlegt, was du gerne auf dem Schiff machen würdest?", fragte mich Störtebecker.

"Naja ich weiß nicht... ich würde so gern Fran helfen... aber wie heißen diese Schnecken nochmal?"

Störtebecker: "Du meinst Seeschnecken?" Ich, "Ja genau. Und die sehen so... ich weiß nicht irgendwie so traurig aus... und ich würde so gerne helfen." Ich schaute mit einem hoffungsvollen Blick den Käptn an, ob er mir das wohl gewähren würde. Ich wusste ja noch nicht, ob er genug Vertrauen in mich hatte.

"Nja.. ich glaube das können wir einrichten.. aber erst nachdem wir die nächste Insel erreicht haben. Unsere Schnecken halten nämlich gerade Winterschlaf".

Sofort erlebte ich einen heftigen Gedankengang.

*Was? WINTERSCHLAF? ABER?? Wahh!! Die haben doch so süß und traurig ausgesehen.. Oh man ich denke ich muss da wirklich noch was lernen wahh!! One PIECE HALT!!!* Ich versuchte ganz normal auszusehen. Ganz entspannt. Obwohl ich in Wahrheit fast anfing zu heulen.

"Kann ich bis dahin in der Küche aushelfen?", fragte ich laut. "Ja das geht schon in Ordnung. Okay Jungs und Mädels jetzt geht alle schön in eure Kajüten. Ich will noch mehr Sake trinken und...", bekam ich noch mit, bevor ich außer Reichweite war.

Nach dieser Mitteilung ging ich in mein Zimmer. Auf meinem Bett lag nun mein Handy, dass ich aus irgendwelchen Gründen liegen gelassen hatte und meine bereits wieder gewaschene Wäsche.

Ich versuchte erst gar nicht, SMS oder so zu verschicken, denn ich wusste, dass es in der OP Welt weder Handymasten, noch Satelliten oder so etwas gab. Das einzige was ich damit machen konnte war, massenweise Lieder zu hören. Und natürlich von unserem Käptn heimliche Privatvideos aufzunehmen.

Ich stelle dann meine Handyuhr auf 8:30. Schließlich wurde mir vorhin noch erklärt, dass es nur an Feiertagen Frühstück gab. Immerhin wollten die Leute von der Küche auch ausschlafen und nicht immer mies gelaunt sein.

Ich ging dann ins Bett und dachte noch ein bisschen über die Ereignisse nach "Mhmm halt jetzt den Mund" - gesagt, getan. Und gleich eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag.

Ich wachte auf. Erst jetzt fängt der Wecker zum klingeln an. Ich drehe den Wecker und auch gleich das Handy ab, und gehe duschen. Ich lasse mir dabei Zeit. *WAHHHH ICH WILL Was richtiges machen! Ich weiß auch nicht es ist immer noch nichts RICHTIGES zu machen da!! Wahh was soll ich hier machen?* "S*****" *Ich nehm jetzt einfach nen bisschen den Ozean und mein Schiff auf* Dies wurde mir jedoch schon nach einer Minute zu dumm und so beschloss ich zumindest auf dem Weg zur Küche zu versuchen, ein paar wichtige Gespräche aufzuschnappen.

Die gab es jedoch nicht.

Als ich dann die Küche betrat, erwartete mich der pure Horror. Die zwei kleinen von gestern lieferten sich eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd. Vermutlich ging das schon länger so, denn die ganze Küche war voll mit Dreck und mit heruntergeschmissenen Salatköpfen.

"Was zur HÖLLE MACHT IHR DA? SEID IHR NOCH GANZ DICHT? AUFMARSCH ! PUTZEN ! SOFORT IHR HABT genau 5 MINUTEN ZEIT oder ihr BEKOMMT HEUTE KEINEN NACHTISCH!"

Die beiden erschreckten sich und drehten sich zu Fran, die gerade einen Riesen-Anfall bekam und die beiden versuchten daraufhin den bekannten Hundeblick. Ich wusste was dies hieß, also drehte ich mich schnell um, beachtete sie nicht weiter und begann sofort die noch nicht geschälten Karotten und Kartoffeln zu schälen.

Nach einer Weile wagte ich mich nachzusehen, wie weit die beiden denn jetzt wohl waren und ob sie noch lebten. Seltsamerweise war die Küche sauber, und die beiden arbeiteten fleißig an der Nachspeise. Wobei ich denke, dass doch am Ende ziemlich viel davon gefehlt hat.

(Es gab Gemüseeintopf und als Nachspeise Pfannkuchen)

Die nächsten Tage vergingen fast genauso und es passierte wirklich (fast) NICHTS. Außer dass ich ein paar Mal den Käptn dabei erwischte wie er versuchte mit seinem Leibarzt rumzumachen. Er bekam jedoch immer eine Abfuhr. IMMER!

Aber immerhin.. gute Ideen... das hatte er. Er stielte sich ins Waschzimmer, um die Wäschestücke so peinlich zu verfärben, dass seine Leibeigene nur noch die Wäschestücke die er ihr kaufte sich anzuziehen traute. Jedoch... war meine Wäsche gerade in der Wäsche und... wenn das jemand versucht dann... Auf jeden Fall wurde ich nach diesem Ereignis kurzerhand von der Crew zur gemeinsten Frau der Crew erklärt (Ich schloss ihn auf der Damentoilette ein).

Danach war nicht mehr so gut Kirschen essen, bemerkte ich doch, dass jetzt immer der verdammte Toilettensitz auf jeder Frauentoilette, in allen Kabinen oben und nie unten war.

Die Tage verstrichen und irgendwann teilte unser Kaptn (Er hielt immer Nachtwache) uns mit, dass wir morgen an einer Insel anlaufen würden.

"Wie heißt denn die Insel?", fragte ich interessiert.

"Kuraigana. Und bitte Leute. Wir holen nur das Mittel für die Schnecken, ein bisschen Verpflegung und dann hauen wir ab, Ja?". sagte unser Chef irgendwie entmutigt.

"Was ist denn mit dem los.. Der sieht aus als hätte er voll die Panik..." "Na was ist denn los, Chefi, wieder Angst vorm bösen kleinen Stoffpuppen?", hörte ich Moriko hämisch lachen.

Auf diese kleine Bemerkung am **°Rande°** sozusagen stellten sich jedoch meine Ohren auf, als wenn ich ein Hund wäre. Ich dachte an Chucky die Mörderpuppe, Saw, und die ganzen anderen Filme, die ich mir schon immer angesehen hatte.


End file.
